The world energy shortage and the increasing cost of electrical energy through conventional generating systems operated by oil or coal has given rise to a drastic need for alternate and supplementary sources of electrical power. Nature provides potentially limitless sources of energy in the motion of the seas and movement of winds, and the present invention is directed to the utilization of wind power for operating electrical generator means on a practical basis to supply electrical energy commercially or to individual homes, depending upon the size of the power plant embodying the present invention.
In terms of a commercial plant embodying the invention, it is thought to be feasible to generate sufficient energy at one plant to supply the needs of a small town or the needs of a city neighborhood. Such a power plant could also be useful to supplement the output of conventional utility plants during peak energy use periods, as in the summertime, when air conditioning causes severe overloading of existing systems, leading to possible brown-outs or black-outs.
The invention herein enables the utilization of natural winds or "apparent wind" resulting from the relative motion of moduluar power generating units on driven turntable supports in a multi-level power plant structure.
The invention may also be applicable in a broad sense to vehicular electrical power generation.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.